Alcohol
Alcohol is a chemical substance with both intoxicating and medicinal properties. Its usage in both areas has long been established in both Muggle and wizarding societies. Use of alcohol can lower inhibitions and give one a pleasant feeling, but overuse can result in impaired judgment, referred to as "being drunk," and continued addictive use may result in alcoholism. Bilius may have been an alcoholic. Both Rubeus Hagrid and Mundungus Fletcher were fond of alcoholic beverages, though the former seemed generally more able to handle them responsibly than the latter, as Fletcher was often known to smell of stale drink.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', Chapter 22 - (''St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) This, however, did not stop Draco Malfoy from once trying to slander Hagrid by stating that he was "...a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5 - (Diagon Alley) Horace Slughorn was known to enjoy drinking as well, and once quipped that he knew the Three Broomsticks "back when it was just the One Broomstick."Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Professor Trelawney was known to drink sherry when frustrated or angry and became increasingly tipsy and giggly upon doing so.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 25 - (The Seer Overheard) Beverages containing alcoholic content are often served at inns such as the Three Broomsticks Inn or the Hog's Head Inn. Beverages with heavy alcohol are usually restricted to wizards that are "of age," that is, seventeen or older. Alcohol has a particularly pronounced effect on house-elves, such that even butterbeer is enough to get them drunk.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 28 - (The Madness of Mr. Crouch) Alcohol is regulated in magical society by the Department of Intoxicating Substances and licensed by the Licensing Wizengamot of Great Britain. Alcohol is used medicinally in potions as part of Elixir 7 and Pepperup Elixir. A tincture is a type of medicine preserved in alcohol. Alcohol is used recreationally in the following Wizarding beverages: *Berry Ocky Rot *Butterbeer *Champagne *Chocolate liqueur *Daisyroot Draught *Firewhiskey **Blishen's Firewhisky **Ogden's Old Firewhiskey *Gin *Hog's Head Brew *Mead **Bungbarrel Spiced Mead **Knotgrass Mead *Paulopabita's Fishy Green Ale *Red currant rum *Sherry *Simison Steaming Stout *Whiskey **Schletters Fine Whisky **Single malt whiskey **White Rat Whisky *Wine **Celery and Beetroot Wine **Elderflower wine **Elf-made wine **Nettle wine **Superior Red **Turnip Wine Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Beverages Category:Chemistry Category:Substances